Hood Safari
Hood SafariGrand Theft Auto V: Conflicting Points of View, IGN is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Lamar Davis to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips. Description As said above, the mission can be introduced in either Franklin's or Trevor's perspective. The mission begins at Franklin's house, where Lamar and Denise heckle the latter for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin however doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in any way possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of the blue. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The men load themselves into the back of Lamar's van, along with Lamar's dog Chop, and head to Grove Street, where they'll do the exchange with the Ballas. After reaching Grove shortly, everyone gets out of the van and follows Lamar up to one of the houses. The door opens suspiciously as all three men are presented with a white block wrapped in plastic. Once it's cut open, Lamar gets a taste and is extremely eager to hand over a large sum of cash for it. Trevor however is much more skeptical. He asks if they can take a sample from the other side of the brick, but the dealer refuses to do so and instead plays hardball. As Trevor grows frustrated, he snatches the block from out of the dealer's hands, and snaps it in half, proving his skepticism to be correct after all; it was just a gram of nose-candy hidden inside a block of drywall. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the shit hits the fan. Chop can be spotted running back home. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they see the rapper MC Clip and a group of girls in colourful bikinis dancing for a film crew in front of three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. Depending on who the player is playing as and which way they choose to escape will either end the mission early or open up unique conversations with Trevor, Lamar or Franklin. Mission objectives *Get in the van. *Go to Grove Street *Go to the house. *Escape from Grove Street with Lamar and Trevor. *Follow Lamar. *Lose the Cops. *Take Trevor to the Vanilla Unicorn. (If the player escaped the cops with Franklin and Trevor) *Take Lamar to his house. (If the player escaped the cops with Franklin and Lamar or Trevor and Lamar) Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:00. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. *Headshots - Kill 12 enemies with a headshot. Aftermath Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "MC Clip was killed yesterday after gangsters fleeing from a shootout in Davis and overran a photoshoot and shot Clip dead before escaping on some Speedophile Seasharks. MC Clip, real name Curtis Cray turned his back to gangster life 3 years ago to embrace narcissistic consumption, and was about to release a new album when he was gunned down. Experts believe this will be a great career move, especially for a rapper with messianic delusions. Police are searching for 3 gang bangers on Seasharks." Lifeinvader Posts *Tavell Clinton - "Just on the news about MC Clip gettin jumped. You can only fake it for so long before something real comes at you." *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - "Don't know what happened with that thing in Davis but I'll find the homie that turned us." *Demarcus Bradley - "Grove Street burning!!! Which set ran up on them? Carson Ave?" *Tanisha Jackson - "Sounds like things are bad in South LS right now - hope you're safe x" Bleeter Posts *@nevastopballin - "grove street got lit up 4 real old skool style - families motherfuckas blazin in here forgettin this is r house now" *@MCClip - "Photoshoot got ruined by a couple of hoods who stole our seasharkss. Interrupted my flow on some smokin hot models 2. When r brothas gonna stop hatin on my success?" Deaths *MC Clip - Can be killed by either Franklin or Trevor to steal his Seashark, he will however die anyway. *Ballas members - Killed by Franklin, Trevor and Lamar during an ambush. Trivia *The mission can be seen in the pre-release screenshot up above, but its name was never revealed at the time. *As the player approaches Grove Street, they will be able to see 3 men on bicycles riding away in the opposite direction. The three men resemble Carl Johnson, Big Smoke and Ryder. This may be an easter egg, referencing the mission Sweet & Kendl in GTA San Andreas, in which CJ, Big Smoke and Ryder escape the pursuing Ballas on bikes. *The drug deal goes down at a house that is in the same general location that the Johnson house was on in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, while the house itself doesn't resemble the Johnson house at all. *If the player decides to escape the cops with Lamar as Franklin, they will talk about how Grove Street was once Families' turf and that they were called the Grove Street Families. This is a reference to the events in the 3D Universe. **Additionally, during the firefight, a lot of dialogue from the Ballas refers to how The Families used to control Grove Street. *The name and setup of the mission are reminiscent of Concrete Jungle, a mission in GTA IV in which Niko helps Little Jacob to go to a drug deal, which fails, leading Niko to kill the dealers and later taking revenge on the dealers' friends in their apartment. *The player can hear four different conversations by the end of the mission, depending on which characters escape together after losing the cops: **Franklin and Lamar - They talk about how The Families used to rule Grove Street. **Franklin and Trevor (playing as Franklin) - They talk about Michael being a bad influence on Franklin. **Franklin and Trevor (playing as Trevor) - They talk about the old life of Michael and Trevor in the Midwest. **Trevor and Lamar - They talk about what the colors represent to the gangs. *Originally, the mission was going to be named Urban Safari. *The background music used during the shootout between the Ballas and the protagonists is the same music used in the GTA V Gameplay Trailer. *It is possible to kill MC Clip without direct consequence, however after the mission, regardless of the player's decision of killing him, the Los Santos Shepherd news article will always says that MC Clip was killed in the shootout. However, there will also always be a bleet from MC Clip on Bleeter that confirms that he survived the mission. Both pieces of information contradict each other, proving this to be a big oversight in the game. *During the gunfight, Trevor may yell, "Chamberlain Families for life, motherfuckers!", a reference to how the Grove Street Families motto is, "Grove 4 Life", he also yells this line in Lamar Down. *The mission's name maybe based on the TV show "Food Safari", however it most likely a reference to Trevor being shown around "The Hood". *After the end of the mission, its possible to call Stretch, he and Franklin will discuss about Franklin taking Trevor with him to the negotation in the Grove Street. *It's possible to call Lamar too, Franklin tells Lamar to keep an eye on Stretch. *During the shootout, Lamar may say additional lines if the player uses a sniper rifle. *After this mission, Lamar will send a text message to Trevor thanking him and saying they should hang out, after this Lamar will be available to do friend activities with Trevor. *When not being controlled by the player, Trevor will use the Pump Action Shotgun, and Franklin will the MP5, they will revert back to using these every time the player switches from them. *If the player decides for his chosen character to escape on his own, the mission ends once the cops have been eluded, with no additional destination required. *Chop bolts once the firefight begins. Once the mission ends, he'll be back at Franklin's safehouse in Vinewood Hills. *Either Franklin or Trevor can trigger the mission; Trevor will arrive in the middle of Franklin's argument with his aunt and Lamar. To see the complete exchange, start the mission as Franklin. *Once the icon appears on the map for this mission (upon completion of "Three's Company"), Franklin will always spawn near his aunt's house when switched to, rather than his Vinewood Hills safehouse, until the mission is completed. Gallery Screenshot-Speedophiles-GTAV.jpg|Screenshot of Franklin, Trevor and Lamar escaping the Police on Seasharks. Video References Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V